Crash Course
by ImprovisedKatastrophe
Summary: This is a republished, alternate take on the episode "Just Drive the Truck". I'm a sucker for Sevasey and the bromance they have and decided to see what it would be like if maybe Matt wasn't totally fine? Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED AN: My account was hacked earlier this year and my stories either stolen or deleted. It took some time, but I'm finally able to reestablish myself on FF. PLEASE let me know if you are interested in my re-continuing my stories! I'm happy to continue posting for past readers and future readers alike! PM me or review with your thoughts!**

 **This is an AU take on 'Just Drive the Truck', because I felt that there could have been a lot more damage and opportunities to explore the characters' relationships to one another. So I'm taking a bit of liberty with this fic, and temporarily ignoring Mills' plight by not making it a part of this piece. Anything you recognize from the show is not my property. I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts or requests!**

Crash Course

Squad Truck 3 quickly pulled out of the bay, following closely behind Truck 81. As the fire trucks rushed to the scene the occupants of each hurried to ready themselves for the coming inferno. Severide grinned at his men. "You ready, boys? We see the smoke…it's gonna be hot!"

Just ahead of them, Truck 81 raced through an intersection. Out of nowhere, Truck 66 plowed headlong into the side of 81, sending it careening on its side before it slid. The squad truck slammed on its brakes, screeching to a halt in front of the tragic scene.

For a long moment nobody said anything, each individually processing. Severide's mind spun frantically. That was _81_ , it was one of _their own_. And it was _Matt,_ his brain screamed. _CASEY_ he inwardly screamed, dangerously close to screaming it for real. Instead, he bit out a curse before grabbing for his radio. "Mayday Mayday…Truck 81 and Truck 66 have collided! It's bad…We're going to need ambulances, as many as you can get!"

His voice seemed to spur the rest of the team into action. Scrambling out of the truck, the rescue squad hurried to help their fellow firemen. Shattered glass and debris covered the asphalt, crunching underneath their boots. They split up, Severide making a beeline to 81 with Newhouse behind him, as Capp and Tony headed to 66.

Severide's run to the overturned truck appeared to take hours in his mind, negative outcomes whirling. Casey _couldn't_ be dead. They'd survived worse than this before, but his brain wouldn't listen. Memories flashed through his mind; Andy dying, Matt coming out of the window on fire, Matt seizing in the ambulance, Shay…

Shaking his head, Kelly banished the thoughts, scaling the truck. A huge dent decorated the side of the fire engine. _Matt's_ side of the engine, he reminded himself, moving to the bent front door. Bracing himself, he peered through the broken window, taking a second to assess the situation. Casey hung at an odd angle in his seat belt, appearing dazed.

"Matt?!" he called. The blonde in question groaned lightly in response. Kelly felt a twinge of concern before he started inspecting the rest of truck crew. Cruz looked shaken but was moving and he heard groans from inside the truck's back compartment. "Is everybody okay?" he called out. "Hermann?"

"Yeah," Hermann managed. "Mouch is bleeding pretty badly around his eye, but we're all just a bit banged up."

Noticing Newhouse climbing up next to him, Kelly motioned for a prybar. "Alright, just hang tight! We're going to get these doors open in just a sec. Casey? Matt you need to answer me…"

The Lieutenant in question gave a strangled yelp as he turned to blink up at his friend. "Kel?" he managed.

"Hey, bud," Kelly smiled briefly, grabbing the prybar from Newhouse. "We're opening the doors now, okay? Hold on everybody!"

Both Severide and Newhouse wedged the prybars into the warped door frame. Exchanging glances, the squad members simultaneously threw their weight onto their respective bars, prying the door open. They quickly repeated the process on the back door. As soon as it was bent open, Severide leant inside. A bruised Hermann was applying a tshirt to Mouch's bleeding face. Otis was trying to get through to Cruz.

"Hermann," Severide barked to gain the other man's attention. "Can we get him out? Dawson should be here by now."

"I can get up," Mouch confirmed, standing with Hermann's help. Stumbling towards the opening, he accepted Kelly's outstretched hand.

Between the two squad members and Hermann, they managed to get Mouch out of the fallen fire engine and down to the waiting paramedic. Hermann and Otis quickly followed, heading to help the others with Truck 66. Kelly turned his attention back to an unresponsive Casey.

"What should we do, Lieutenant?" Newhouse asked, looking worriedly towards the other truck.

Kelly followed his gaze and frowned at the yelling and scrambling accompanying the other vehicle. "I'll handle Casey and Cruz…" he quickly decided. "Go report to Capp. They look like they need more help and I'm not leaving them like this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got it," he assured him, not comfortable leaving Matt to anybody else, especially when he wasn't protesting how 'fine' he was yet. Looking back into the front of the truck he grew more concerned. Matt was once again suspended limply, facing the concrete below. Cruz was still shakily gripping the steering wheel. "Cruz?" he called, hoping to garner the driver's attention. But the man didn't do anything to suggest he'd even registered the lieutenant's presence. Frowning, Kelly used a more commanding tone. "Joe!"

Startled out of his daze, Cruz released the wheel and looked around at the damaged fire engine. Then he noticed Casey dangling above him. "Oh god…Casey!"

The blonde in question grimaced slightly, his eyes tightly screwed shut. "S'okay…"

"Cruz!" Kelly interjected. "Don't worry, we'll get him out of here. But I'm gonna need your help."

"Severide…" the driver started, noticing Kelly leaning through the door way above. He also noticed the concern and anger shining in the squad lieutenant's eyes. "I had the light. I'd never have run a red without checking…I…"

"You had the light," Severide interrupted. "Tony was following you through the intersection. But this is a conversation for Boden. Right now, I need you to tell me about Matt. Is he still conscious?"

The driver nodded, looking closely at his Lieutenant. "He has a cut near his hairline and a few other scrapes…he's conscious but he's squeezing his eyes shut. I think he's in pain. His pulse is racing and he's not responding to us talking."

"Damnit, Matt! Open your eyes right now!" With a groan, Casey turned his head towards the commanding voice. Watery blue eyes opened to hold Severide's gaze, pain swirling in their depths. Kelly noticed the clenched jaw and reigned in his mounting concern and anger at the entire accident. Reaching down, he stretched to gently probe the hairline laceration. "Is it your head that hurts, Matt?" he asked, praying it wasn't another head injury.

The blonde shook his head minutely. "Shoulder," he bit out. "Kel…the belt…"

Severide quickly moved to feel along Matt's right collarbone. As he gently felt along the bone to the shoulder joint, Casey released a strangled yelp, his left hand shooting out to grip Severide's sleeve. "Shh….hold on, Matty," Severide soothed. Ignoring Matt's soft groans, Kelly felt along the swollen, angry joint. "Ah, damnit, Matt…"

"Kel…the belt," Casey repeated, a bit more forcefully, before squeezing his eyes shut again.

"The belt?" Cruz asked worriedly from below.

"Hey! Open your eyes, Casey!" he barked, turning frantically to look at the rest of the scene. Members of his squad still swarmed the opposite vehicle, attempting to cut the front of the truck open. They'd be of little use to him now, and too many bodies would only jostle Matt further. Cursing he removed his jacket. "Cruz, the crash dislocated his shoulder and hanging against the locked seatbelt has put constant pressure on the luxation, forcing it farther out of place. It's sorta like twisting the knife in a stab victim. I can't pull him out like that…so we're gonna have to cut him down instead. I'm coming to you."

Swiftly, Kelly lowered himself into the back of the truck, landing in a crouch. Maneuvering himself to join Cruz in the front compartment, he was concerned to see Casey once again limply facing the concrete. Handing Cruz a knife he wordlessly switched places with the driver. "Just hang on bud," he muttered, reaching up to brace a hand against Matt's right hip and left shoulder, holding him away from the belt. "Cut it, Cruz…"

Cruz swiftly used the knife to slash the seat belt away from Matt's frame. Without the suspension of the belt, the blonde's body fell towards the driver's seat. Severide's strong arms stopped the descent, catching Matt against his chest and stumbling a bit backwards. Cruz reached out to steady the pair.

"Matty?" Kelly asked, feeling his friend's body shake against his own. Shock and adrenaline, he realized. "Talk to me, bud."

"M'fine," the blonde said shakily. "Don't worry about me, Kelly…"

Severide snaked an arm around Casey's torso, holding him upright. He smiled lightly. "As happy as I am to hear you say that, you are _not_ fine, bud. And I'm _allowed_ to worry about you. Especially when I see you in a collision with another fire truck. And when you can't even talk to me because you decided to donate an arm to your damn truck!"

Cruz felt as if he was intruding on a private moment, so he worked on making his way back to the other compartment. Kelly, meanwhile, began gently prodding Matt's shoulder, eliciting soft groans.

"Alright trouble magnet…your shoulder feels dislocated and that damn seatbelt you were hanging out on forced it backwards. We've got to get you out of here and stabilize the joint, okay?" Severide explained, doing his best to stay focused. "Cruz? I'm going to hand him to you, okay?"

The driver nodded, moving to aid his lieutenant through the opening. Matt stumbled towards Cruz, right arm hanging limply. As soon as Casey made it through to Cruz, Kelly slipped through, moving to the doorway. Quickly glancing over at Matt's wobbly frame, Severide decided it would be better to stabilize the joint before trying to extract him.

"Joe, hold him upright as I take the jacket off," Kelly instructed, swiftly slipping the left arm out of the sleeve. Gently grasping Matt's right hand, he pulled the injured arm upwards, forcing himself to ignore Matt's hiss of pain and the muscle spasms of the hand in his grasp. Smoothly, he removed the thick jacket from the bad arm. "Hang on, bud…" he muttered, bending the arm at the elbow and moving it to rest against Casey's chest. Kelly tucked the forearm behind the red suspender.

"Here," Cruz offered, holding out a shredded CFD tshirt.

Kelly nodded in thanks, using the shirt to secure the upper arm against Matt's torso. Casey's face had gained a small amount of color back and he smiled weakly at his surrogate brother. "See? M'fine…"

Cruz let out a snort. "We disagree, Lieutenant…"

"C'mon," Severide instructed. "Let's get out of here and then we can talk about the fact that I had to save your ass…again. Cruz? If I go up first, can you get him part way?"

The driver nodded as Casey pouted. "Kelly, I can make it…"

Severide rolled his eyes as he began his ascent. "Sure. But since I now have only one arm of yours I can grab if you fall, I think we'll do it my way."

Once again perched on the side of the truck, Severide turned to reach a hand down to his brother. A shaky hand grasped his hand as Casey clumsily found various foot holds. Cruz spotted him from below, aiding in his ascent. Once Matt got close enough, Kelly reached his other arm to grasp Matt's elbow and used his weight to pull the younger man to the top of the overturned vehicle. Casey shakily moved to sit next to Kelly on the metal surface; his pain and adrenaline were exhausting him. Severide noted the move and his brow furrowed, but he returned to the doorway to help Cruz out of the truck, finally clearing the fallen truck.

"Now to get you down…" Kelly stated softly. "How do we wanna do this?"

"If I go down first, you could almost repel him down," Cruz suggested. "Like grab his good arm and support his weight as he leans back and walks down the truck?"

Severide nodded. "That'll work, but let's get to it…before trouble's adrenaline wears off and we're left with a weak, pain ridden Matt."

Cruz agreed, swiftly glancing over at the blonde man. Still far too pale, Matt was resting his head against Kelly's knee as he stood. Joe swiftly descended from the truck, easily reaching the road. Signaling to Severide that he was ready, he moved to be able to spot Casey's climb.

The squad lieutenant carefully knelt next to his friend, mussing the blonde head. "C'mon bud, one last adventure and I'll let you pick the movie when we finally get you home."

Matt nodded and made his way towards the edge. Offering his good hand, he locked grasps with Kelly and moved to stand with his back to the edge of the fire engine. Nodding to Severide, he carefully leant backwards. Kelly used his own weight to counterbalance Matt's, easing himself lower and lower until he was lying flat against the truck, his arm dangling over the side as Matt safely reached the asphalt. Scrambling to his feet, Kelly followed him, reaching the ground seconds after his friend. Gently, he wrapped an arm around Casey's torso, easing him towards one of the many ambulances.

Along the way, they were intercepted by a concerned Boden. "Casey! Severide! Is he okay?"

"Dislocated shoulder, Chief," Kelly explained. "The seatbelt made it a lot worse because of how long he was stuck. Cruz and I were able to extract him."

Boden smiled inwardly. As if Kelly Severide would ever have left Casey behind. "Get him to a paramedic then…Joe? Are you okay?"

Cruz nodded shakily. "I'm alright Chief..."he managed, looking at the chaos that surrounded them. "I had the light. I know I had the light…"

Boden nodded, gripping his shoulder comfortingly. "Tony backed up your story, but that's not important now. What matters is that everyone from 51 made it out. Go get yourself looked at."

Cruz nodded mutely before heading in the direction that he'd seen Severide take Matt. Coming up alongside an ambulance, he saw Casey being looked at on a stretcher, gripping Kelly's hand as he grimaced. Joe smiled briefly at the concern and affection he noted in the squad lieutenant's eyes; quickly followed by frustration as the paramedics made him step back momentarily. Seizing the opportunity, Cruz approached Kelly.

"Listen, Severide…I know I had the light, but I am so sorry that this all happened. I'd never want anyone to get hurt…" he stuttered, uncomfortable talking so openly to the other man.

"Look, Cruz, I already told you that that's Boden's problem. And I know you had the light…this was just a terrible accident…you don't have to explain anything to me," Kelly assured him, trying to quench his inner turmoil. This had been too close. First Shay and then almost losing Matt? And to something so preventable?

"Except I feel like I do. I've seen the way you and Casey are together and it, well it reminds me of the way I am with my younger brother. And I know that it's the worst feeling in the world to think that they're dead or hurting and you can't do anything. So from one big brother to another…I'm sorry for what happened. But Casey's lucky to have you and you're lucky to have him, even though younger brothers can be annoying," he grinned lightly.

Kelly smirked briefly. "Yeah they are pains, aren't they? But I guess that's all part of the territory. Annoying younger brothers, the need to protect them, and the comfort of knowing you'll always have each other."

 **So that's it for this one! What did you think? Did you like it? Do you have any suggestions? PM me or Review! I'll happily post the rest of this story in the next day or so with proper encouragement!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is the conclusion for this story! I'm so touched by all of the reviews, follows, and favorites! Please review or PM me with more of your thoughts and suggestions!**

Time appeared to drag on as Severide watched Casey being assessed and cleaned up. Chaos still seemed to reign around them, as crews rushed to clean the accident scene. Kelly had focused mainly on Matt, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help his team. All he knew was that some of the men from Truck 66 were in critical condition and on their way to the hospital. _Which is where Matt should be headed…_ His mind reminded him. Looking briefly at the paramedics tending to Casey, Severide frowned when he realized they weren't packing up. The second the paramedics signaled for Severide to return to Casey's side, the squad lieutenant immediately complied, reaching to gently grasp Matt's good shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked, scrutinizing his blonde counterpart. "Shouldn't you be loading up Trouble here to head towards the hospital?"

"Lieutenant Casey is refusing transport to the hospital," one of the EMTs explained.

"He's what?!" Kelly yelled, whipping around to glare at Matt. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Matt?"

"They can set the shoulder here, Sev," the younger man attempted to reason. "They set the shoulder, give me some meds, and then I can go back to the house. There's no need for me to clog up the ER with all of the other guys surely headed there."

Severide ran a hand over his face in frustration, pacing for a brief second before turning back to Matt. "Matt, your shoulder is dislocated…severely dislocated. You were barely conscious when I got you out of the truck. What if you did more internal damage? Or hit your head again? You're bleeding … you know that right?"

One of the paramedics spoke up then. "We need to know whether or not we're loading him up, sir."

"You are."

"You're not."

The two lieutenants locked eyes after chorusing opposing opinions. Kelly's glare softened as he noted the exhaustion and pain still lingering in his brother's eyes. "I can't make him go, can I?" he asked the paramedics.

"No, sorry, sir."

Clenching his jaw tightly, Severide ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Damn it Matt…Fine. Okay, fine. You," he said pointing at the blonde. "Can get your shoulder fixed here. BUT then you're _not_ returning to the House. _I'm_ taking you home where you _will_ let me worry over you. End of discussion."

"But I get to choose the movie," Matt reminded, pleased Kelly had given in. He truthfully didn't have enough energy to continue to protest. Any further insistence from the older lieutenant would've had Matt on his way to the hospital whether he wanted to or not.

Kelly, meanwhile, swallowed the fear crawling through his veins, and offered Matt his hand. "Right. Let's get you put back together and then you can pick the movie," he confirmed, nodding to the paramedics.

The EMTs pushed up the sleeve of Casey's shirt, exposing the swollen joint. Gently feeling along the shoulder, one of them quickly depressed a syringe full of muscle relaxant into the deltoid. The other grasped Matt's forearm, carefully lifting the arm off of fireman's chest. The blonde lieutenant grasped Kelly's offered hand tightly as fire lanced through his right arm. Severide maintained a steady grip and used his other hand to alternate between grasping Matt's good shoulder and mussing the sweaty blonde hair.

"You're okay, Matty," he soothed as the paramedic wrenched the arm straight before moving it in a circle. There was an audible 'crack' followed by a hollow 'pop' as Casey visibly paled and bit his lip to keep back a partial scream. The EMTs outfitted the Truck lieutenant with a sling and Kelly gently covered the spasm-ridden hand until the muscles stopped convulsing. "How're you feeling now, bud?"

"I can feel my arm again…" Matt breathed shakily.

"Yeah? Bet that feels great," Severide quipped, helping the younger man sit upright. Briefly looking around, he noticed that his squad truck was still idling on the edge of the accident scene, the bustle of activity slowly dissipating.

The paramedics quickly injected Casey with a dose of morphine before bringing forth a clipboard full of paperwork. "Because you refused transportation to the hospital, we need you to sign this form," the one explained. "We also need Lt. Severide to sign this one stating you won't be driving or going home alone now that we gave you morphine."

Seeing that the truck lieutenant's dominant hand was incapacitated in a sling, Severide grabbed the clipboard, earning a raised eyebrow from the paramedics and an amused look from Matt. "What? I'm Trouble Magnet's medical proxy so I can sign the papers for him."

"S'what big brothers are for," Casey slurred.

The EMTs just nodded distractedly, ready to hand the blonde over to his overprotective counterpart. Once the paperwork was in order, Kelly carefully eased Matt off of the gurney, holding him upright. Then the paramedics loaded their empty ambulance and drove away, leaving the two lieutenants standing in the aftermath of the collision.

"Well what do you say, Matty? Want to go for a ride in the Squad truck?" Severide asked lightly, leading the younger man towards the vehicle. "Can't trust you to ride in just any truck now…"

Matt snickered lightly. "Just what I've always wanted, to join Squad."

"C'mon, Trouble…the morphine's getting to you, huh?" Kelly noted, opening the side compartment door. Seeing Newhouse sitting next to an empty seat he gestured towards his usual spot up front. "Take my spot, Newhouse. I've gotta keep an eye on the drugged one, so…"

Easily making the switch, Newhouse was soon seated in the Lieutenant's seat upfront as Matt and Severide were settled in the back. Then the Squad truck was underway, making a brief stop at House 51 to drop off the Lieutenants before heading to support their fellow firemen at the hospital.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF

A short while later, Kelly was finally able to drag a drugged and drowsy Matt into the space they now shared. Carefully depositing his younger friend on the couch, Severide moved to fetch him a glass of water. "Alright, bud. The first thing we need to do is figure out how to get you into more comfortable clothing."

Taking the glass Kelly offered him, Matt pouted with glazed over eyes. "Then the movie, Kel?"

Rolling his eyes at the drugged blonde, Severide nodded before disappearing into Matt's room. Grabbing a pair of sweats, he returned to the living room to find Casey slumped against the end of the sofa. Noticing the way he was leaning on his injured shoulder, Kelly quickly moved to sit him upright once more. "Jesus, Matt…can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

"Didn't hurt," Casey countered, letting Severide help him stand upright, muttering under his breath about morphine. Following his friend's instruction, he kicked off his shoes before attempting to unbutton his pants. After a few tries with his left hand, the truck lieutenant cursed and slumped back on the couch.

"C'mon you," Severide insisted, laughing lightly. Standing Matt back up, he swiftly undid the button and zipper on the younger man's pants and yanked them down. Matt obediently stepped out the pants and into the sweats Kelly offered. Then the squad lieutenant tugged the sweats up to his friend's hips and lightly tied them, frowning at the bruise he saw stretched across the blonde's waist. "See? No problem. Now let's get you out of that shirt…"

Removing the tshirt proved to be more difficult as they had to take off the sling and maneuver Matt's injured arm out of the sleeve, eliciting yelps and groans from the incapacitated lieutenant. Temporarily ignoring the pained noises, Kelly focused on successfully removing the shirt and quickly replacing the sling, leaving the blonde shirtless. Removing the shirt revealed the darkening bruise that now graced the other man's chest; a clear indication of the seat belt that had restrained him just hours before. Severide growled lightly.

"Kel…"Casey protested as his friend felt along his bruised chest, checking for any signs of internal damage.

"Shh…" Kelly tsked, swatting his hand away lightly. "You should've gone to the hospital. But since I'm weak, I fell for those damn eyes and took you home. So now you're going to let me fret for just a minute before you pick the movie."

Matt was silent for a second before poking Severide in the forehead. "Hey Kel? Can we watch Brother Bear?"

"Brother Bear? Really?" Kelly scoffed, moving to sit next to Matt.

"Yeah…s'got brothers and an adventure with animals and Phil Collins music and…you said I got to pick," he protested.

"Alright, alright…" Kelly relented, using the remote to select the requested movie. "But if you start singing, we're switching to Fast Five."

Matt agreed, moving to lean against his brother, leaving his injured arm undisturbed. The boys settled in to watch their movie, each slowly drifting off to sleep after a short while.

CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF

 _The smoke was thick, filling his vision and making him gag, despite his mask. He smelled gas and char and began to slowly register sounds. There were screams and the penetrating beeps of PASS alarms going off all around him. Where was he? What had happened? Finally clambering to his feet Kelly moved unsteadily towards the screams, moving instinctively. Something was drawing him this direction; someone needed him._

 _Turning the corner of the stone building, Severide came face to face with a living nightmare. There, sprawled out on the concrete, lay Leslie Shay, a pool of blood forming around her, eyes staring blankly back at him. Screaming her name, Kelly collapsed to his knees, cradling her still form to his chest. He knew she was dead; these nightmares were nothing new. He'd be allowed a few agonizing moments holding onto his other half before his subconscious would rip him back to reality._

 _Suddenly, the scene around him changed. Severide was thrown into the scene he'd witnessed earlier that day. He watched over and over again as Truck 66 slammed into the side of 81, repeatedly watching Matt's side be bent in and warped. He ran out of the truck, scrambling towards the fallen fire engine, noting the distinct lack of his team. Kelly was alone, racing to save his friend. The asphalt seemed to stretch and lengthen intent on hindering the lieutenant's progress. Eventually making it to the overturned vehicle, he practically flew up the side of the truck, not caring if he damaged himself on the way up. Finally coming to Matt's door, he anxiously peered inside._

 _The blonde lieutenant hung limply as before, but this time he was entirely alone and covered in blood. Screaming his brother's name, Kelly smashed the window with his elbow, frantically reaching for Matt's neck; needing a pulse to end this nightmare. But no pulse beat beneath his fingers, no blue eyes blinked wearily up at him, and no voice told him not to worry. Sobs erupted from Severide's chest as he reached to gently tilt Matt's face upwards. "I'm so sorry Matty…I'm so sorry…you and Shay…oh God…"_

Kelly jerked awake with a gasp, breathing erratically. Feeling a comforting weight on his shoulder he moved to see Matt snuggled contently into his shoulder. Running a hand over his face, Severide let out a shaky breath. Now that they were home, all he could think about was how close he'd come to losing Matt. "Not now…Andy, Shay…not Matt…" he muttered.

"Kel?" Matt sleepily slurred. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kelly cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm alright…go back to sleep."

"You didn't lose me," the blonde persisted, fighting the morphine-induced haze. "I'm right here because you saved me again."

"Guess I did, huh? We were supposed to have a talk about that," Severide remembered, biting back his emotions. "You made me rescue you again, Trouble."

"I'm sorry, Kel," Matt insisted. "I didn't mean for you to worry again."

The squad lieutenant scoffed at that. "Yeah, like you intended for your precious truck to get Tboned. I think we can agree that it wasn't your fault, Matty. Just scared me a bit is all. But, you're right…you're okay, I'm okay…we have each other."

"Brothers," Casey promised.

"Brothers," Kelly agreed, settling back on the couch with Matt. "Go back to sleep, bud…Big Brother's orders."

Matt complied, relaxing against his brother. They'd always be in some sort of danger in their line of work, but at least they knew they could always count on each other to be there. They were brothers, bonded by fire, and they'd always have one another's back.

 **I hope you enjoyed this addition to Crash Course! I have another story that is nearly complete! It'll be up in the next few days. PLEASE review or PM me and let me know what you think! I'm also open to suggestions or requests!**


End file.
